


Lose Your Soul

by SeaLionWoman



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Explicit Language, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 09:40:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20374660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaLionWoman/pseuds/SeaLionWoman
Summary: Мафию обычно боятся, потому что связь с ней может стоить жизни.В Готэме мафию боятся, потому что от её влияния не может спасти даже смерть.





	1. пролог

**Author's Note:**

> Всё страньше и страньше! Всё чудесатее и чудесатее! ("Алиса в Стране чудес")
> 
> Предупреждаю - такое можно написать, если много читать рассказы Келли Линк и играть в Diablo III: Reaper of Souls. 
> 
> Комментарии выполняют функцию OST.  
OST является абсолютной вкусовщиной, работа - тоже.
> 
> Ваши комментарии для меня - глоток свежей крови.

Иронично (а можно и не очень) слушаем Massive Attack - Voodoo In My Blood

* * *

Тёмным искусством воскрешения мёртвых обладала только Фиш Муни. Главная готэмская колдунья вуду была мертва, к сожалению. Не в последнюю очередь — стараниями её протеже Освальда. Физическая оболочка уже ни на что не годилась, а вот бессмертная душа могла принести немало пользы. Позже, осматривая мрачные катакомбы, Кобблпот отыскал среди песка и камней маленькую, не крупнее котёнка, призрачную душу своей покровительницы. От властных замашек не осталось и следа — измученный прижизненными похождениями тела, бледный призрак сиротливо жался к земле, искал, куда податься.

«И никому они не нужны, носятся, неприкаянные, бедняги, толпами вокруг…»

Освальд извлёк из кармана заготовленный талисман — простую шерстяную нить. Призраки любят натуральные материалы. Нож-бабочку, как многие думали, Пингвин носил не только для запугивания и прочих неловких ситуаций. Его ладони и запястья были покрыты тонкими беловатыми шрамами — на собственную кровь «привязывание» душ было надежней. Почуяв запах крови, душа встрепенулась. Призрак стелился над землёй как лёгкая дымка, подрагивая от возбуждения, двигался в направлении Освальда.

— Ну иди же, иди ко мне… Не мог тебя оставить, знаешь… Ты меня отпустила, а я тебя — не буду.

Дух жадно слизывал капли крови, становясь заметнее, ярче с каждой секундой.

— Первая доза бесплатно, — хихикнул Кобблпот. — Дальше придётся заслужить, усекла?

Призрак, было, дрогнул, но всё-таки скользнул по его протянутой ладони, сливаясь с шерстяной нитью, запачканной кровью. Ловкими движениями Освальд скрутил нить в хитрый узел; обычно произносить заклятье вслух не было нужды, но Фиш — случай особый, маги могут быть упрямее простых смертных. Но, к вящему удивлению Пингвина, стандартной «присяги на верность» оказалось достаточно. Почти сразу он почувствовал уже знакомое лёгкое головокружение — то был верный сигнал от призрака, мол, всё, я с тобой, хозяин.


	2. свита

Освальд Кобблпот, эксцентричный король Готэма, бережно коллекционировал бессмертные души.

Призрачная свита, ежедневно сопровождавшая своего повелителя, была в разы полезнее всех телохранителей и информаторов вместе взятых. Духи, в отличие от людей, не умели лгать и демонстрировали исключительную преданность хозяину.

Груз чужих душ — отнюдь не лёгкая ноша, поэтому Освальд отбирал «на выход» только свои лучшие экземпляры. Остальных либо держал дома взаперти, либо отпустил на волю за ненадобностью. Некоторых, особо отличившихся, по собственному меткому выражению, «пускал в расход».

Сейчас фаворитов было трое. Дух Гейба был как никто чувствителен к переменам, слышал их в воздухе, предсказывал события в городе, словом, был самым ценным информатором. Призрак Тео Галавана обладал способностью предсказывать приближение опасности — диета на крысиной крови дала неожиданный, но интересный результат. Фиш знала о мире мёртвых побольше самого Освальда, и просто была приятной компанией.

Из всей свиты только мисс Муни, благодаря своей прежней колдовской силе, хорошо помнила прежнюю жизнь. Для остальных призраков понятия «до» почти не существовало — смутные воспоминания, горстка имён и фактов были не в счёт.

С такой мощной поддержкой и дурак станет королём, но одно дело захватить власть, совсем другое — удержать влияние. Но цель была достигнута, позиции — надёжно закреплены, и трон наконец-то перестал опасно раскачиваться.

— Что будешь делать потом, хозяин? — грустно любопытствовал призрак Гейба после очередного шага на пути к величию.

— Потом и подумаю.

Неправда, Освальд уже чувствовал тлетворную скуку, которая разливалась по телу. Его боятся и уважают, строят теории — как, ну как этому заморышу удаётся держать весь город под контролем?

— А как же, как же… мировое… господство? — по-звериному рычал и метался дух Тео Галавана. Освальд специально кормил его крысиной кровью, благодаря чему бывший враг понемногу терял человеческие черты, забывал речь; остальные души избегали его.

— Тебе надо, ты и господствуй.

Мысли о захвате мира и прочая чушь меньше всего волновали его. Теперь, спустя почти год абсолютный контроль над городом казался Освальду всего лишь побочным результатом его основного интереса — охоты за душами, опытами над бесплотными призраками.

Осторожность для него всегда была на первом месте. Кобблпот не любил испытывать судьбу и не прибегал к помощи магии лишний раз. В городе, равно как и во всём мире, и без него хватало колдунов и просто знатоков чёрной магии. Если в среде готэмской мафии он был самым крупным хищником, то среди магов… Кто знает?

Он считал, что недостаточно силён, чтобы предвидеть глобальные катастрофы или, подобно Фиш, насылать проклятья и превращать людей в подчинённых чужой воле зомби. На левитацию, телекинез и прочее фиглярство циркового уровня он не желал тратить время и силы. К тому же, сам факт обладания душами врагов невероятно тешил самолюбие.

— Ты особенный… Я чувствую в тебе какую-то неясную силу, Освальд, — шелестел призрак Фиш Муни прямо в ухо.

— За каплю моей крови ты и не такое наплётешь… — губы её хозяина кривились в ухмылке. У мертвой колдуньи было эксклюзивное право обращаться к нему по имени. И раз в пару недель Пингвин баловал любимицу каплей своей крови.

Дух Фиш Муни был украшением его коллекции, с ней он советовался чаще других, проводя долгие часы за беседами о живых, мертвых и таинстве воскрешения. Но её методы он не одобрял. Вышагивающие по улицам живые мертвецы, тупо исполняющие приказы, казались ему довольно грубым «изделием». Освальд хотел почти ювелирной работы, филигранной точности. Настоящее торжество жизни, полное возвращение — вот, что занимало его мысли. И это было интереснее, чем весь Готэм вместе с пригородами.


	3. весть

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Вспоминаем первый сезон AHS и слушаем Mirah - Special Death

Весть неслась над городом бледной тенью, задевала рваными крыльями карнизы домов и антенны.

Юный Уэйн безутешно рыдал на плече застывшего в безмолвии дворецкого. Резко постаревший Буллок украдкой смахнул слезу и, уже не скрываясь, прикладывался к фляге.

Скромный некролог опубликовали в местной газете. Скорбь друзей мешалась с торжествующим смехом врагов, но в первую секунду все умолкали, будто не верили своим ушам.

Джеймс Гордон мёртв. На этот раз — правда. Мёртвый, мертвее некуда.

И его хоронят в закрытом гробу.

Раньше всех печальную новость узнал король Готэма.

Уже с утра он заметил явное волнение Гейба; призрак выглядел забавно — нарядившийся португальским конкистадором, не крупнее кофейной чашки, он беспокойно носился по комнате из угла в угол.

— Что ты мечешься? Только не жалуйся, что кровь была недостаточно свежей! — взвился Освальд.

— Нет, хозяин… Чувствую бурю, смерть всего одна, но в городе будет неспокойно, — пробормотал дух и растворился, чувствуя раздражение своего господина.

Аккурат во время ланча оживилась Фиш. Возникла, миниатюрная, прямо между столовыми приборами, в вычурном наряде колдуньи вуду. И также трепетала, взволнованная, не меньше Гейба.

— Освальд… — начала она.

— Да мне уже Гейб сказал, — отмахнулся от неё как от назойливой мухи. — Люди умирают ежедневно, так мне что — за каждым надо бежать?

Дух колдуньи приблизился, поплыл вдоль рукава, наконец устроился на плече Освальда.

— Ну что? Что такое? — видимо, дело было серьёзным.

— Сегодня ночью умрёт Джим Гордон, — шепнула Фиш.

— Туда ему и дорога, — он из последних сил попытался сосредоточиться на тарелке с омлетом.

— Слишком быстро сказал. Не верю.

— Не дерзи. А то сотру.

— Не сотрёшь, сам знаешь.

— Не сотру, ладно, — Освальд устало отодвинул тарелку — похоже, что закончить ланч ему не дадут. — Будешь надоедать — начнёшь есть как все. Или как Тео.

— Ты не понял. Окажешься на месте раньше всех — добудешь свежую душу, а не блёклого жалкого призрака. И тогда сможем опробовать ритуал, о котором мы столько говорили.

— Место и время уточните, а дальше я сам.

— Что? — всполошился дух. — А как же мы? Мы же твои любимцы, хозяин! — Из-за чашки, как по команде, выглянули Гейб и Тео.

— О, и сразу — «любимцы»! И сразу — «хозяин»! Один поеду. Ну, может быть, Тео возьму. Он не такой болтливый, — призрак Галавана радостно закрутился юлой по столу. Передвигаться он предпочитал на четвереньках, изредка поднимаясь на ноги, но пока ещё мог членораздельно говорить. Фиш и Гейб обиженно уселись в тени кофейника.

— По вашей милости меня считают чуть ли не городским сумасшедшим! Это вам постоянно надо трепаться со мной! — призраки пристыженно молчали.

Всё равно развлечений у них было не много — только разговоры и «выходы в свет». Хотя до ночи времени ещё было предостаточно — их хозяин мог и передумать.


	4. новый

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Включаем Dead Man's Bones - Lose your soul

Освальд был на месте спустя двадцать минут после случая, который полиция предпочтёт замять, а газеты назовут несчастным.

То, что было раньше офицером Гордоном, лежало на дороге и частично — на тротуаре.

Повидавший на своём веку немало трупов, Кобблпот замер, поражённый, стыдливо отвёл глаза из уважения к человеку, которого знал при жизни.

Он успокаивал себя тем, что помочь Джиму, даже если бы он сильно этого хотел, было уже невозможно. Очевидно, беднягу не просто сбили, но и проехалась по туловищу и голове несколько раз. А потом поработали над телом монтировкой или чем-то подобным. Шансов не было.

— Его что, танком раскатали, не понимаю? — над останками суетилась Фиш, слизывая капли чужой, ещё тёплой, крови. Тео пировал где-то рядом, судя по его довольному урчанию.

— Не удивлюсь, если все его враги действительно скинулись на танк… Но меня больше интересует, где душа, — Освальд стоял на приличном расстоянии — ещё не хватало, чтобы его заметили в опасной близости от места преступления.

— Да тут где-нибудь… Мается… — всё-таки было что-то отталкивающее в том, что делали сейчас его подопечные. Перемазанные чужой кровью, постанывающие в жутком экстазе…

— Ладно, хватит, — Кобблпот раздраженно повёл плечами. — Ищите душу, это вам не шведский стол.

Фиш и Тео нехотя оторвались от лужиц крови и полетели над тротуаром и дорогой. Освальд обернулся ещё пару раз.

Да вот же! И как сразу не заметил?

Сидит, сжавшись, в тени поребрика, маленький, неприкаянный призрак. Умилительное зрелище. Не глядя, достал нож и шелковый шнурок. Особенной душе — особенный талисман. Освальд уже знал, кто будет новым любимцем вместо озверевшего Галавана.

Потом он вспоминал, что слишком поздно услышал приближение машины — так сильно был увлечён своей добычей. Из темноты на мгновение вынырнули две фары, ослепили и исчезли.

Оставалось только гадать, заметили его или нет. Наверняка, да. Но сейчас это не имело никакого значения…

Посмотрел вниз, на свою руку. А вот и расплата за невнимательность: лезвие вошло достаточно глубоко в мизинец левой руки. Кровь собралась в ладони, сложенной горстью, и теперь бежала вниз по тыльной стороне, пропитывая манжету и рукав.

А на запястье у Кобблпота сидел крошечный Джим Гордон и пил его, Освальда, кровь. Делал призрак это очень аккуратно, с достоинством, в отличие от Галавана и Муни, будто это не кровь, а родниковая вода — зачерпывал тёмную жидкость и подносил ладонь ко рту. Кобблпот засмотрелся на мгновенье, но тут же опомнился — шелковый шнурок, талисман для ритуала, он обронил.

На поиски времени не было.

Постанывая от боли в пораненном пальце и стараясь не спугнуть душу, Освальд свободной рукой развязал галстук и замотал порез.

— Всё, хватит, — но призрак упрямо схватился за мизинец, пытаясь забраться под закрывающие рану куски материи.

— Какой жадный…

— Потому что свежий. И часа не прошло. Он ещё ничего не понимает, — шепнула Фиш, устроившись на плече. В ногах вертелся дух Галавана, жадно принюхиваясь к крови хозяина.

— Оставьте нас оба. Это очень интимный момент, — призраки моментально растаяли в воздухе, разочарованно вздохнув.

— Эй ты, новоумерший! Или лучше — свежеотбывший? — Пингвин пощелкал пальцами правой руки прямо над призраком Гордона, чтобы привлечь его внимание. Дух наконец посмотрел на него. Конечно, Освальда узнать он не мог. Разум призрака сейчас был чистой доской, белоснежной страницей. И первым правилом, строжайшим законом, вечной, непотопляемой аксиомой для него станет клятва верности своему единственному господину.

Призрак прижимался к пульсирующему от боли порезу, который Кобблпот затягивал галстуком всё сильнее, пытаясь остановить кровь. Почему-то от вида собственной крови начало мутить, в глазах потемнело. С губ, словно сами собой, срывались слова заклятья. Обычное следствие привязки души к хозяину — лёгкое головокружение — сейчас было похоже на пытку калёным железом. На глазах выступили слёзы, липкий пот покрыл всё тело.

Еле добрался до машины, которую оставил на соседней улице, рухнул на сиденье. Отдышался, прикинул, что до дома ночью можно доехать за полчаса. Вместо этого почти полтора полз по пустым дорогам как больная черепаха. Перед глазами всё плыло, палец пульсировал от боли. Даже когда садился за руль подшофе — и то было проще сконцентрироваться.

— Свежая душа… Чтоб тебя черти взяли… — бормотал король Готэма как в бреду, щурился от света фонарей и встречных фар.

— Нет, не возьмут — черти точно не захотят с тобой торговаться, — Фиш кружила над передней панелью.

— Свали, мешаешь ведь…

— Не больше, чем ты сам себе. Сосредоточься на руле, на своих движениях. Боли нет, ты знаешь.

— Знаю. И эти приёмы с внушением не работают. Хватит, лучше объясни, что со мной происходит, — простонал Освальд.

— О, хозяин, это эффект от поимки свежей души. Дух пока что не осознаёт, где находится, вот и бьётся как птица в силках. Кстати, времени для ритуала у нас не так много. Максимум — сорок дней, и чем быстрее, как ты понимаешь…

— Понимаю. Ты мне ничего нового не сказала, — резко бросил повелитель душ.

Призрак обиженно затрепетал, побледнел. Освальд усмехнулся; немного расстроить хозяина, как сейчас, например, для его подопечных было всё равно, что ударить молотком по пальцу — неприятно, больно, но виноват только ты сам.

— Лучше расскажи, не будет ли с новичком проблем дальше.

— Как будто не должно… — Фиш покосилась на левую руку Пингвина, которую тот инстинктивно сжал в кулак.

— Ах, вот оно что…

— Ты о чём? — Освальд чувствовал, что постепенно приходит в себя.

— У хозяина новый фаворит, — мрачно изрёк дух Галавана откуда-то из-под пассажирского сиденья.

— Всё проходит, и это тоже, — многозначительно пробормотал хозяин призраков, поглядывая в зеркала и на дорогу.


End file.
